


Love Is the Cure

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Dynamics, Married Couple, Not necessarily canon since they don't address this issue, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: After Lian Yu, Oliver and Felicity deal with his PTSD.  Tumblr request.





	Love Is the Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minny16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/gifts).



> This is not beta checked and a tumblr request. This is for minny28.

 

 

_He is running through Lian Yu looking for his team; searching for Samantha for William and seeking the love of his life.  William is on the burning island screaming for his mother.  The part of the island they are combing is the section that is not burning so badly that he could not take William even if he wanted to.  Slade is found under a piece of the Argus plane and can tell him where to look for the others.  Dinah is safe; Rene is safe; Thea is burned but found; Quentin and Dig are holding onto each other in horror.  Checking a few feet away he finds Samantha holding Felicity.   Reaching down to pick her up Dig tells him to stop.  What is he saying?  He needs to take Felicity to the hospital.  The Argus plane is staffed with people who are already helping load the team on the plane.  Then reality hits – Felicity is cold, Felicity is lifeless, Felicity is dead.  No, no, no, come back, I can’t lose you, just in case was just so she could tell him she loved him._

 

                “NOOOO” Oliver screams out in pain and horror.  Someone is speaking telling him something important. 

                “Oliver, you are safe.  You are okay.  It’s fine.” Opening his eyes, he sees the person he was just dreaming about, Felicity.  She has her arms around him as she rubs his back and keeps whispering words of love.  “The nightmare again?” 

                “I found everyone but you were dead.  My love was dead.” Oliver croaked out tears running down his face. 

                “Baby, see I am fine.  William is fine.  Everyone is safe and fine.  Tomorrow we are going to have a cookout with the team.  Come with me.”  Taking his hand, she leads him to a bedroom and opens the door.  William is sprawled out with his feet wrapped in the blanket and the top of his body uncovered.  Every time he comes to this room to find the same. 

                “Should we cover him back up again?” trying to shake the terrible nightmare with some humor.

                “You can but it will be the same in five minutes anyway.” Felicity smiles as she looks at her stepson.  In the months since the tragedy on Lian Yu, Felicity has become very close to William.  It started when he was struggling with his math homework and asked for help.  Oliver looked at him with pure fright but Felicity offered to help.  Things improved drastically after that.  When he needed help with homework he asked Felicity.  Oliver showed him the lair and is teaching him how to use a bow and arrow.  Things were so perfect.

                “Mrs. Queen, will you please escort me to our bedroom so I can properly thank you for helping me through my nightmare?” closing the door and lifting her up, he pulls her close as they walk to the bed.  Kissing her soundly he kisses and touches every part of her to remind himself that the nightmare was not real but this is.

 

                The next morning Oliver was happily making breakfast as the steaks marinated for the team get together.  They had a monthly fun outing which started because Dig was injured.  Taking turns going over to the Diggle’s with food, gifts, and encouragement to show John that he was still part of the team no matter what.  The team bonded with the meetings and decided they should have a monthly fun time to remember how lucky they are. 

             The omelets are plated with toast and bacon.  Felicity has coffee made the way she likes it and everyone is planning the day.  After breakfast, the dishes are cleaned off and placed in the dishwasher.  William helps his dad in the kitchen.  Felicity offers to help.

          “No, honey, we got this.  Why don’t you get the table ready for the team and make sure everything is set up outside?”  William gives her a pleading look and she laughs knowing she is a total disaster in the kitchen.   

         Grabbing her tablet to check her email, Felicity lets the guys fix all the food hearing them laugh and joke.  Things were so much different when they first got back.  Samantha had a severe mental trauma for everything that happened.  Months of therapy and she still could not trust herself to take care of William.  Dig was injured and unable to help the team.  William was living with Oliver but he was still traumatized by the kidnapping and the stories that Chase told him.  So much changed since then.

      Dig is back to 100%.  Felicity pulled out the ring and proposed to Oliver in the lair with William watching.  Samantha is still unable to take care of William but is a frequent visitor.  Felicity even asked her to be a bridesmaid at the wedding.  The wedding party consisted of Thea, maid of honor, Lyla, Samantha, Caitlin and Dinah as the bridesmaids and little Sara Diggle the flower girl.  Dig was the best man; Rene, Curtis, Barry the groomsmen with William as junior groomsman.  The wedding was small but lovely with Thea taking care of all the arrangements.  Life for the Queens could not be better and Felicity is so thankful for it.

      When the doorbell rings, William runs to answer it.  He comes back in all smiles talking a mile a minute to Curtis about Overwatch, a video game that Felicity and he play online against other teams.  Some of his friends from the school play and William keeps trying to get his dad to learn but Oliver keeps refusing.    They are all playing a game of Fibbage after stuffing themselves with the spread of food that Oliver and William made when the doorbell rang again.    Quentin Lance walked into the room and Felicity smiles.

      “Quentin, go make a plate and join us.  There is plenty of food left over.” Felicity knew he had a shift at SCPD today and was thrilled he made an appearance. 

      “No, sorry.  I am here on official business.  Where is Oliver?”  Oliver popped his head out of the kitchen when his name was called.  “Oliver Queen, I am here to arrest you for being the Green Arrow, murder, attempted murder and being a high-ranking member of the Russian mafia.”  Felicity gasps as Oliver disappears.  Worried for her husband, Felicity walks into the kitchen to find him in a fetal position in the corner.

      “Oliver, honey, it is okay.  I will call the lawyer and get this straightened right out.” Oliver is shaking and sweating.  His eyes are staring ahead and he is whimpering to himself. 

      “No, Felicity, come back.  Nooo.” Dig is in the kitchen in a flash to help.

      “He is having a PTSD attack, John.  He has been having nightmares reliving the Lian Yu and Chase incident.  In his nightmares, he loses me.”  Dig nods his head.  “Can you please get his medicine for me, John?  It is in the drawer in the nightstand near our bed?”

      “Yes, I will be right back,” Dig assures her and he gives Lance a hard look as he walks by.  Lance looks down.  He feels the DA made him come because he knows the Queens are friends of his. 

      “Oliver, I am here. I am safe.  You are safe.” Felicity sits down on the floor pulling Oliver into her arms as she talks to him quietly.  Dig brings down his SSRI medication and she gets Oliver to take it.  Picking up the phone, she quickly calls his therapist and explains the situation. 

      “Felicity, you need to get him to a safe place and calm him down.  I know you already did his medication.” Julie, his therapist, remarks as she goes over the steps Oliver will need.

      “Julie, there is one problem. The police are here to arrest him.”  Felicity explains and Julie tells her to sit tight while she makes a few calls.  Felicity knows Julie is calling DA Anderson, who is a friend, to advise him of the situation since she doubts he knows what Donner doing right now trying to arrest Oliver.  Sending Quentin is cruel.

 

 

 

      Quentin Lance hates this.  He knows the assistant DA set him up because he is friends with the Queen family.  Somehow, he senses that Lance is more involved than he admits.  Lance does not want to see Oliver in the throes of a PTSD attack.  Diggle gave him a hard stare as he went to get the medicine and the rest of the team are glaring at him right now.  This is not what he signed up for.  He knows the evidence against Oliver is slim to nothing but the Donner is hoping to get a big news story with his name in lights.

      Walking into the kitchen, he sees Oliver on the floor with Felicity on the phone.  Oliver is holding onto Felicity like his life depended on it and, knowing Oliver as well as Lance does, he knows his life does depend on it.  Felicity’s phone rings a few minutes later and she hands the phone to Lance.

                “Lance, what the hell is Donner doing arresting the Mayor?  I just apologized to Mrs. Queen asking for her understanding and Donner is on his way to meet with me.  I suggest you apologize and get the hell out of their house now.”  DA Anderson tells Lance in a growl. 

                “I have no idea.  I just follow orders but I will most certainly do as you asked, sir.” Lance is smiling into the phone hoping Anderson puts Donner through the ringer after this.  Turning to Felicity, he opens his mouth but Felicity stops him.

                “Quentin, I know that you were following orders.  Orders that you hated and did not want to do.  Please take a plate of food with you for dinner.”  Smiling up at the detective who is like a father to her, she points to the food.  “William, can you make up a big plate of food for Quentin.  Actually, make up a large one for him to share.”  William looks at his dad as Felicity nods at him.  Felicity already explained about his dad and all he went through.  She treats him like an adult and never lies to him.  William loves her for it.

 

                “John, please make sure everyone has enough to eat and make yourselves at home.  I need to get Oliver up to our room and let him calm down.  Just let yourselves out when you are done locking the door, please.” Felicity wants the team to continue because she knows Oliver will feel bad about his breakdown.  Felicity is so proud of Oliver.  Going to the therapist and taking his medication was a huge step for him.  Urging him up to their room, she closes the door.  After she gets him settled down on the bed, she lays next to him telling him how much she loves him.  No matter what happens, she will be right by his side loving him. When she repeated for better or for worse she meant those words.  Oliver can count on his team, his sister, his son and his wife to always be with him no matter what.  She knows his trauma will haunt him for a long time but with her continued love and support he will make it through.   

                “I love you so much, Felicity.  As long as I have you I know I can make it.” Oliver tells her as he starts to come back to himself.

                “I love you and you will always have me,” Felicity tells him as she kisses him gently.

 


End file.
